Was It Worth It?
by Inksaber
Summary: Obi-Wan doesn't seem to realize how much he's hurt Anakin by lying to him. Anakin just wants to know one thing- was the undercover mission worth loosing Anakin's trust- and possibly his friendship? Set just after Crisis on Naboo. A oneshot.


**I really loved Crisis on Naboo, but it didn't seem... finished to me. This is me, just tidying up some loose ends. ;)**

Though the breeze of the Naboo evening air was cool on his face, the heat of his anger had not subsided.

Anakin looked down at the city of Theed from his position high up in the palace balcony. Obi-Wan had said that only the five bounty hunters had been selected for the mission, but Dooku obviously hadn't trusted him, so there was a possibility that there was more. Anakin had volunteered to scour the palace for more, for no other reason then getting away from Obi-Wan.

He hated to admit it, but he didn't want to look at Rako Hardeen's face any longer then he had to, even if it _was _Obi-Wan under the weathered and hardened features. To him, Hardeen represented a twisted string of half-truths and lies that had distanced him further from the Council and broken his trust in Obi-Wan.

What was the point in keeping him in the dark? Did they think that he was going to behave like a small child and spill the secret?

He smiled bitterly. No. That wasn't it. They had noticed his attachment to his former Master and used it. They had used _him_.

That was wrong as well. _Obi-Wan _had used him. It had been Obi-Wan who knew that Anakin would react strongly to his death. It was Obi-Wan who suggested they keep him in the dark. Obi-Wan who had put him through all that grief and anger and-

And for what?

Anakin whirled angrily and stalked off the balcony. With every step he took, images of the past few days pounded in his head. Obi-Wan falling off the building, Anakin struggling to hold back his grief at finding his 'dead' body, Obi-Wan's funeral, fighting Obi-Wan disguised as Hardeen and finally, discovering that Obi-Wan was still alive.

Obi-Wan had probably been laughing at him the whole time. The anger surged through him with a vengeance.

"There you are," came a very familiar voice.

_Speak of the devil..._

Anakin turned to see Obi-Wan looking much more like his usual self but with much less hair. He was shocked at how much younger his former Master looked with no hair.

_I guess I can't call him old man anymore..._

"Have you found anything?" Obi-Wan asked, falling into step beside him.

"No," Anakin answered, willing himself to keep the anger out of his voice. "It appears that it really was only the five of you."

Obi-Wan appeared to hesitate. "Anakin, I-"

"I've searched the first four floors of the palace," Anakin interrupted stiffly. "I had the guards do the others. If there is anything to find, we would have found it by now. I'm going to check in with the guards."

Without waiting for Obi-Wan's response, he walked away.

* * *

><p>Anakin avoided Obi-Wan as much as he could for the remainder of their time on Naboo. Ahsoka noticed, but she didn't comment. She seemed to know that this wasn't something she should get involved in. Anakin was grateful to her, but all the same, he was getting tired of her pitying looks. He didn't want sympathy. He didn't want pity. He just wanted to be alone.<p>

Finally, just as they were preparing to leave Naboo, Obi-Wan spoke to him.

"Anakin, is there a specific reason why you are going out of your way to avoid me?"

Anakin was silent. There was so much he wanted to say to Obi-Wan, but he knew exactly what the older man would say. He was in no mood for a lecture. But he did have one question.

"Was it worth it?"

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Was it worth all the lying? Was it worth the deception? Was it worth deliberately making me believe you were dead? All that work and Dooku still didn't trust you... tell me, was it worth it?"

Obi-Wan looked away. "It doesn't do to dwell on the past, Anakin. What's done is done."

Anakin gritted his teeth. "If you are going to speak to me, do it as a friend, not a teacher."

It was Obi-Wan's turn to be silent. He glanced back at the Jedi Knight. "Believe me Anakin- this was not an assignment I took on lightly. I didn't wish to deceive you. But it was a necessary evil."

Anakin shook his head. "You knew how your death would affect me. You used me because of that. I'm not sure that I can forgive that, Obi-Wan. If you are able to use my emotions so easily, then you are hardly better then Dooku."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened marginally. He went to say something, then fell quiet again. The silence stretched on until he said, "I will admit that there are several things about this mission that I regret, but tell me, what would you have done, had you been in my place? The Chancellor's safety was depending on my success."

Anakin watched the Chancellor board the shuttle that would take them back to Coruscant. "I don't know what I would have done, but I would never have lied to you like that. I would have found another way."

"I don't doubt that," Obi-Wan said. "But Anakin, what's done is done. We can't change the past. Keep your mind on the here and now."

_Again with the lectures! _Anakin turned angrily away. "The past has affected the 'here and now'. And I'm telling you now that it might be a long time before you regain my trust."

* * *

><p>He really hadn't seen this coming. He knew Anakin would be angry, yes, but not to this extent. Had he known that the mission would destroy his friendship with Anakin, he would never have taken it.<p>

_Was it worth it? _

Obi-Wan wasn't sure anymore. Yes, the Chancellor was safe and the bounty hunters either dead or locked up, but facing Anakin's anger and hurt had forced him to think about exactly _what _he had done to his former Padawan.

How could he even begin to fix this?

Anakin began to walk away, but Obi-Wan knew that if he let him leave now, he would not be able to talk to him again for a while. He couldn't loose this friendship.

"Anakin. Wait."

Anakin stopped, but his stance was ridged. He was at the end of his patience and Obi-Wan would have to speak quickly.

"In answer to your earlier question... no, I don't believe it was worth it."

Anakin jerked slightly, as if to turn around, but he seemed to decide against it at the last second. "Do you really think that?" he asked in a low tone.

Obi-Wan thought for a moment. "I do not regret my transformation into Rako Hardeen, nor do I regret gaining Morallo Eval's trust. But I don't think the mission was worth losing your trust. I let you think I was dead because everyone knows how close we are and your reaction would confirm my death. I was wrong to use our friendship like that. I cannot change what I did, but I will work at regaining your trust and I hope that you can forgive me." He held his breath, waiting for Anakin's response, hoping he wouldn't just walk away.

Anakin faced Obi-Wan again and appeared to be considering his words. After several long moments, Anakin nodded.

"I forgive you, Master. It _is _good to have you back. Just... don't take on anymore missions that involve faking your death. I've already been to far too many of your funerals." There was half-smile on Anakin's face, but his eyes were deadly serious. It was then that Obi-Wan realized just _how _much Anakin had suffered when he had believed him dead.

"You have my word, Anakin."

In companionable silence, they made their way toward the shuttle.

Their friendship was still shaky, but this was a start in the right direction.

**This is my first time writing an Anakin and Obi-Wan friendship fic, so I would really love feedback on it. (No, I'm not begging for reviews, why do you ask?) Hope you enjoyed it!**

**~Inksaber.**


End file.
